First Date
by 92bella58
Summary: Edward has never taken Bella on a date before. What could happen when he does? Read to find out. Sorry really bad at doing summaries. First fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

 **Bella POV:**

Edward has never taken me on a date before, so when he asked me I was quite surprised.

 **FLASHBACK**

During the ride to the Cullens' after school, Debussy playing quietly in the background, Edward broke the silence.

"I was thinking that tomorrow we could go on a date?" He made it sound like a question as if he was unsure about something.

Mixed feelings went through me: shock, surprise, excitement and happiness.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said and Edward smiled. _I wonder what Edward is planning_.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Due to Edward's driving, we soon arrived at the Cullens'. Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement at the front door. My first thought was _oh no_. I knew exactly what Alice wanted to do. _She must have seen the date_. _I don't want to become Barbie Bella this afternoon_.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" A wild Alice shouted.

"Yes, Alice." I said as Edward got out of the silver Volvo and came around to my side, at vampire speed, to open my door. I got out of the car and Edward immediately pulled me towards him tight against his chest as if he was trying to prevent Alice from stealing me away from him.

Alice grabbed my arm, pulled me inside and upstairs, tugging me away from Edward. We crashed into her room and Alice locked the door behind her, although a locked door is no match for a vampire.

She sat on her bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. Alice squealed. _How could this be possible? Alice is more excited than normal._ She got up and bounced over to her gigantic wardrobe. Alice then started throwing out random outfits. She ran back out of the wardrobe at vampire speed.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked a very hyper Alice.

"Helping you get ready for your date with Edward

tomorrow." she replied quite calmly.

There was a loud knock on the door and I guessed it to be Edward. "Open the door, Alice." snarled Edward from the other side of the door.

"No!" shouted Alice. She then turned to me with a sweet but sickening smile. "You are going to look amazing."

"Alice," I moaned, "Can't we do this tomorrow? I wanted to spend the afternoon with Edward." I tried to do my best puppy dog eyes. I was quite surprised when it worked.

"Ok." she said sadly.

I got up and walked towards the door. I turned around and said "Thanks." to Alice. She gave a small sad smile. Before I caved and let Alice play with me like I was a giant Barbie, I opened the door to find Edward still waiting outside Alice's bedroom. He was looking at his shoes.

"Edward." I said.

His head immediately snapped up and relief and happiness spread across his face as he saw me. He lifted me up and spun me around.

"Bella." he whispered. Suddenly, I was smacked into the middle of Edward's chest with Edward's arm wrapped tight around my waist. His arm kept getting tighter and tighter as if Alice was going to open the door any minute and take me back.

"Edward," I breathed, "I need to breathe." I barely got the words out.

He let go of me. "Oh, sorry."

I took a big breath. "It's ok."

Edward took my hand and we intertwined our fingers. He led me downstairs and to his piano. We both sat down at the piano and Edward started to play. I recognized what he was playing immediately. It was my lullaby. I smiled to myself as the gentle music came to it's end. Not long after did the clapping start behind us. I blushed as I realized that we weren't alone. _Was nothing secret in this house_ , I secretly thought to myself. Edward and I looked behind us to find the rest of Edward's family standing there, looking proud. With a smile on Edward's lips, he moved his lips to mine and gave me a quick but loving kiss. A loud wolf whistle came from Emmett and my blush deepened to an even darker red. How that was possible? I will not know. To Edward's surprise I returned the kiss.

I was sad to find out that it was time to go home when I looked at the clock in the family room.

"Don't worry Bella, I called Charlie to tell him that you are staying over here for a sleepover. I also went and got your stuff for you." Alice exclaimed mischievously.

I was glad and excited. This would be my first night at the Cullens' and my first date with Edward would be tomorrow. I yawned sleepily and with that Edward had dragged me upstairs to his room. When he opened the door, I was surprised to find a huge, expensive bed in the middle of his room. I looked up at Edward curiously.

"What, did you think I wouldn't be prepared for times like this?" He asked me when he saw my face, curiosity was obviously seeping across my features.

I ignored the question because we both knew the answer. Walking to the bed, being me, I tripped over my own two feet but never landed on the floor. There was a pair of icy hands wrapped around my waist to stop me from falling. A low chuckle escaped Edward's lips and my favourite crooked smile began to spread across his face.

"Thanks." I whispered with a blush starting to form on my cheeks.

He chuckled some more before grabbing me and throwing me onto the large bed. Much to my horror, Edward began tickling me. I hated being tickled.

"Stop, stop, stop." I squealed in between laughs.

Eventually, the tickling came to an end and I cuddled into Edward. I yawned once more before I whispered, "I love

you."

"I love you too." Edward whispered back so I could just about here it. I closed my eyes anticipating the day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

 **Bella POV:**

The sun was breaking through the trees surrounding the mansion and entering Edward's bedroom. I opened my eyes and groaned for it was time to get up.

Edward's gentle, smooth voice broke the silence, "Good morning, love."

I slowly rose out of bed and admired the beautiful bed sheets, not having enough time to do this last night. Edward chuckled at my antics.

This morning I was excited because it was Saturday. The day of our first date. Realisation hit me. With another groan I fell back into bed and soon enough there was a knock on the door. You didn't have to open the door to know who it was.

"Alice." Edward and I both whispered in unison.

She didn't even wait for one of us to open the door before she came bouncing into the room.

"Not now Alice. Bella only just woke up." Edward said.

"Okay, okay." Alice said backing out of the room, not even closing the door.

I was already to go back to sleep when Edward had picked me up and was halfway down the stairs before I could start to protest. Once we were in the kitchen he put me down in one of the seats. Edward began getting things out of random cupboards.

As if sensing my curiosity, Edward simply answered the unasked question, "I'm making you breakfast, love." By now I have gotten used to him calling me that.

Edward whizzed around the room grabbing objects that were needed to make my breakfast.

Esme gracefully entered the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Bella." She greeted me.

"Good morning, Esme." I said, sleepily.

"How are you this morning?" Esme kindly asked me.

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?" I replied.

"Good." Esme walked out of the room to give me and Edward some privacy.

Edward placed a plate of food, what looked to be good, in front of me. "Here you go, love." He said.

Thanking him, I dug in. It was absolutely delicious. How could a vampire make food that is so amazing when they despise it?

"This is delicious, Edward." I exclaimed. Edward is definitely brilliant at everything.

"It's alright, love. Anything for you."

* * *

Half of the day is gone and Alice still hasn't stolen me from Edward yet. To be honest I'm actually quite surprised.

I told Edward that I was going to go and get ready. I reached the top of the stairs without tripping. When I hear Jasper saying to Emmett, "Ha, I win! Hand over the money." I shook my head. Them two were always making bets. As I was going to open the door to Edward's bedroom, Alice came out of nowhere and pulled me to her room. _I have had enough of this._

"Alice," She looked towards me from the piles and piles of clothes she has made trying to get to something, " I am perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes." With that done I felt pleased with myself and walked out of her room to Edward's to get dressed.

I put on a blue, Edward's favourite colour on me, dress with a few gems at the waist. I have never liked high heels but was forced to learn how to walk in them by Renée so I always had a pair. Luckily they were just the perfect blue. I didn't really knew what to do with my hair do I just left it flowing down to the middle of my back. Renée had bought me makeup but it never got used because I hadn't had a reason to wear it until now. Grabbing my makeup bag, I went to the bathroom to use the mirror. I didn't know how to put makeup on so I watched a few tutorials before making a fool out of myself. Once my makeup was done I looked in the full length mirror to get a better view of myself. I was proud of myself. I actually looked good for a change. I was ready and I couldn't wait to go to my first date with Edward.

I went downstairs stairs with Edward waiting for me at the bottom. Edward was wearing a black tuxedo with a tie. His hair was as dishelved as ever. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and I smiled back. Being the clumsy person I am I just had to trip on the last step. I fell into Edward's cold but comfortable arms. I blushed at my own clumsiness. There were small laughs around us. We weren't alone. The entire Cullen family was here to wave us off to wherever Edward was taking me. My blush deepened. I hugged everyone before leaving the house with Edward.

He opened the door for me like the true gentleman he is and I got into the familiar silver car. Edward went around to his side and got in. Edward drove out of the driveway. We waved at the huge, white mansion.

* * *

We soon arrived at a small road that was gradually coming to an end. It was getting darker and darker by the minute. Edward got out and opened my door. Once I got out, confusion was eating me up, Edward instructed me to get on his back. I got on his back and he immediately set off. I enjoyed the breeze pushing my hair back and the scenery zooming past me. The speed was exhilarating.

Eventually, we came to a stop and as soon as I set my eyes on my surroundings I knew where we were but it had changed so much. I liked the change. I gasped as I took it all in. It was beautiful. It was our meadow. It must have taken Edward ages to get it to look the way it did.

There was a glowing pathway that was marked with thousands and thousands of candles. Not one of them was out of place. Slowly making my way to the end of the path, gasping in awe as I noticed all the little things Edward did to make tonight absolutely perfect. At the end of the path I found an amazing gazebo, flowers decorating every inch of space possible. They were my favourite. Peonies. There was table and a set of chairs in the middle of the gazebo. On the wooden table there was a picnic basket and a bunch of flowers in a glass vase with water. I blushed. Edward had thought of everything.

We spent the evening chatting and just enjoying each other's company. I was sad when I realised that this amazing night had to finish sometime. I ate the snacks Edward had brought for me.

Edward got up from his chair and got on one knee. I gasped and prepared myself for what was to come. He pulled out something from his pockets. It was a black velvet box. Edward opened it to produce a delicate ring. The ring was made up of small diamonds in the shape of a heart.

"Bella, I have never loved someone as much as I have you. I know I have made some mistakes but that will never change the way I feel about you. I promise that I will always protect you from anything. I will never leave you and understand the choices you make. Will you be mine? Will you marry me?"Edward asked.


End file.
